The Dark Slayer
by zheil
Summary: Naruto,after a mob beating,awakens on his Mind scape where he not only meets the Kyuubi but also his ancestor.Under his teachings he will soon became the strongest ninja ever,inheriting the title of his ancestor,The Dark Slayer. God like Naruto Harem
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Awakening

Naruto Uzumaki sat near a trash can as he leaned his back at the wooden wall. His body was bruised and bloody, his left eye was close and very much his clothes were nearly torn. He held his left shoulder with his bloody right hand and gazed at the stars.

"This is the 5th time this week…" the young one muttered, something that showed that this things happens every time

"_Why do they always do this?"_

Young Naruto had always asked the same question over and over again, questioning why his life was full of pain, though not much as he had always some people who cared for him. The Sandaime, his teacher Iruka and old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame who both owned the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

Naruto smiled at remembering the only people who he knew that took care of him but was replaced by a frown as he now thought of his current situation

"_Better go home…_"though the hospital was much better, Naruto knew that unlike normal people who would go there for injuries, the hospital was an even more dangerous place than the outside

Naruto stood up or tried to stood up but his legs quickly gave out from the beating and his muscles was too much in pain that his body couldn't handle anymore. Naruto could only stare at the ground and mumbled one wore before passing out

"Why…"

As Naruto fell into unconsciousness, an ANBU came out from the bushes and quickly approached the blonde boy. The ANBU wore a mask that resembled a dog and wore normal clothes of ANBU

He took the boy and carried before quickly heading towards the hospital which he sure will watch

_NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE_

In the silent and almost dark sewer, Naruto laid on the ground where water surrounded him. His eyes slowly began to open and as he was awakened, he quickly stood up shocking him on why his injuries wasn't affecting him

Looking down at his body, he saw that his state was now normal. No wounds, no blood and his clothes wasn't torn. He scratched his head finding something that could explain this

"**I see that you're awake**" a dark and monstrous voice called

Naruto looked In front of him and saw giant columns that seemed to have acted as barriers. At the center of the column, it had a rectangular paper placed on with the kanji of "Seal" marked.

"**Your face seems familiar for some reason but I don't care, killing you is my only reason**" the same voice spoke

Naruto felt a chill as he heard the mysterious voice, he slowly backed away from the cage feeling as if it was there where the voice was coming from

"**Now now child don't be afraid, come close so that I can kill you!**"

Naruto merely walked backed until he felt a sudden presence from behind him

"That has got to be the most stupidest thing you say to your pray" a new voice said

Naruto turned around and found a person behind him

The man had blonde spiky hair like him except for the fact that it was positioned more perfectly with some ends pointing to the back and crimson colored eyes. He wore clothes that were all black, a black sleeveless shirt with white linings, black coat, black pants and a pair of sleeveless gloves.

"It has been a while since I saw someone from the family" he said with a smile

"Family?" Naruto felt his heart beat quicken at the sudden revelation

"That's right, I am your great grandfather Kisuke Uzumaki" Naruto stared at the man with eyes that began to tear, "How about you give your great grandfather a hug"

Naruto with all his happiness suddenly coming out, ran towards the man and gave him a hug as he cried tears of joy for finding out that he had a family. This day would became the very first day he had truly became happy with someone who he truly is related to

"**Enough of the emotional reunion, GIVE ME THE CHILD!**" Kyuubi shouted

The darkness inside the light began to glow red until a pair of gigantic eyes and a large mouth appeared. Naruto who saw it began to shaken until Kisuke placed a hand on his head

"How about we find somewhere we can talk more peacefully" he said

Naruto quickly nodded and with the snap of Kisuke's finger, both of them disappeared leaving of a very angry Kyuubi.

_SOMEWHERE INSIDE NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE_

In a brighter place, Naruto and Kisuke appeared. Naruto looked around and found himself in a quiet yet beautiful valley filled with trees and flowers.

"Now Naruto how about we talk?"

The blonde Uzumaki simply nodded and was about to sit down on the ground until a white chair appeared behind him

"Take a seat Naruto and don't worry about the chair, I'll explain it soon enough" Naruto nodded and sat down while Kisuke made another chair appear and he followed suit

"So then great grandson, what do you want to ask?"

Naruto looked at his great grandfather and began to think, even if he was young he was still knowledgeable enough to full even an ANBU

"Ummm…great grandfather can you answer why do the village hate me? Every day is always full of hateful glares, insults and beatings" his words were filled with sadness as tears started to fall

"Naruto, I may not fully explain why but do you remember the voice back then?"

"Yes"

"Naruto, I will simply say this…"he looked at Naruto with full seriousness yet with a caring side, "…you are the jailer of that thing, or more specifically, the Kyuubi no Kitsune"

Naruto looked shocked at what he heard, finally he had found out the reason why he was hated but knowing the answer felt so painful for him to hear. He was told that the Kyuubi was defeated by the Yondaime but then that means…

"Yes Naruto, the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside of you" Kisuke continued

"Why me? Why did he choose an orphan as jailer?" Naruto cried out as tears burst out from his eyes

"Naruto…" Kisuke could only look at his great grandson with sadness. He like some knew the burden of Jinchurikis, one thing that all of them had the same was the sadness and loneliness

"My boy, the yondaime chose you because he had faith in you?"

The blonde Jinchuriki looked at him, "Faith?"

"That is right Naruto, Faith is a powerful trust that one could entrust to someone. Putting Faith on someone is harder than you think and by putting faith into someone, you could truly trust that with your blood and soul"

"But why still me? Wasn't I a newborn during that time?"

"Parents will always put their fate on their child, which is why the Yondaime choose you as a Jinchuriki. His faith in you was stronger than anything else. A reason for not only his trust but also his love"

Once again Naruto had found out an answer for his questions, "You mean that the Yondaime is my father?"

"Of course, have you ever noticed that you look exactly like him but with shorter hair" Kisuke chuckled

Naruto stared at him before joining in the laugh, how could he have missed that? He had seen a picture of the Yondaime during his visits to the old man Sandaime and he couldn't say on why he had not seen it, still it was good finding out his father

"Then you know my mother?"

"Sure is, your mother is actually my granddaughter, her name was Kushina Uzumaki"

"But great grandfather, why was I named after my mother? If I was named after my father then I should have been treated as a hero"

"True but Naruto, your parents both had enemies from other villages especially your father who had enemies from Iwagakure and most of the secrets of the Uzumaki clan were hidden because of your mother and also me"

"You?"

"Yes my boy, during my time I had enemies on both Iwagakure and Amegakure that is why our family was kept in secret, to keep you safe from the enemies hands"

"Oh…" Naruto simply said, even if he understood some of it, he could only say that all was done to keep him safe

"But now that you found out about your heritage then I think it is the time for your training?"

"Training?" Naruto shouted excitedly

"Of course, you will soon be facing enemies and I will dare be sure that you are strong to handle them and in time take my title"

Naruto grinned knowing that he was finally going to be trained by someone and the best part of it was that it was from his great grandfather, knowing that he was old he knew that he had experience in the art of Shinobi

"Are you ready for this Naruto"

"Yes Sensei!"

"Good! By the end of this year, you will be prepared for the Future"


	2. Chapter 2

**A simple guide to help readers:**

"Dark Slayer" Normal Speech

"_Dark Slayer_" Normal Thinking

"**Dark Slayer**" Tailed Beast Talking

"_**Dark Slayer**_" Tailed Beast Thinking

"Dark Slayer" Kisuke Talking

"_Dark Slayer"_ Kisuke thinking in Naruto's mind

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: It Begins<p>

_Time Skip: 5 Year Later_

It has been years since the time Naruto awoke from his unconsciousness and met his great grandfather Kisuke. 5 Years since he was trained to use his legendary move, "Dark Slayer Technique". Even the blonde's appearance after the years of training had changed.

His hair became spikier but positioned perfectly, much like Kisuke. He had grown a little and was more muscular that his normal body build. He sported a black sleeveless shirt and black pants mimicking his great grandfather.

"_My my my, looking at you right now reminds me of myself in the fires of my youth_"

"_I know, this will always be the reminder of my strength_"

"_Yes but remember, strength is not shown by the clothes a person wears__"_

"_Yes Great Grandfather"_

Naruto looked at the sky before quickly jumping from building to building, even if he was trained y his grandfather mostly in his mind, he had continued his training at the outside world concentrating on his sword play and speed.

His destination for now was to return to the Ninja Academy after 5 years of disappearance.

* * *

><p>NINJA ACADEMY<p>

A room was filled with children who made noise that even the classrooms on both sides could hear them. The classroom had many student including Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

Each one were doing something as they waited for their teacher,

Shikamaru was sleeping while Choji sat next to him eating some chips

Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno were both arguing on who was much better for their precious Sasuke, while he was brooding near the wall

Hinata Hyuga and Shono Aburame were both quiet at the very end of the class and were much in their thoughts

And lastly Kiba Inuzuka was talking to his dog Akamaru

Just then the doors opened and their teacher , Iruka Umino, entered holding a paper that contained a list of students.

"Before we start, we have someone joining us after a long year of disappearance"

"WHAT? But why Iruka-sensei, it's almost graduation some guy suddenly comes" one student shouted

"Yeah" some of the students shouted

"QUIET!" Iruka's voiced was filled with sternness that it made them shut up, Iruka sighed as he went continued, "Please come in"

The door swung open and Naruto came in and although he was an old student, it seems that his fellow students hasn't even notice it.

"It has truly been a while Naruto"

"Yes it has, Iruka-sensei"

The students became shocked at Naruto's sudden change. He looked more mature and serious from the happy go lucky Naruto who always shouted that he wanted to became hokage.

Looking at him right now, his eyes were filled with a much more stronger determination, serious eyes and an aura that was filled with power.

"Please take your seat Naruto"

Naruto nodded and went to take a seat beside a shocked yet furious Uchiha, "_How can this guy be the Dead-last! His appearance and aura is strong!_"

Naruto looked at the glaring Uchiha and raised an eyebrow, "Is there something the matter Uchiha? You should your eyes to yourself"

The fan girls behind the Uchiha began to send their own death glares at him until Naruto turned his gaze towards theme releasing a small amount of killer intent, but it was enough to make them back away and turn their heads

Naruto returned back hi gaze at his teacher who merely continued the lecture again, Naruto crossed both his feet and hand as he closed his eyes, entering a meditating state. Almost all the students looked at him but simply ignored it.

"_Naruto, they might say that knowledge is power but I think it only bcomes power when you can use it to your advantage_"

"_How so?_"

"_For example in this school they tell you a lot about how to handle ninja weapons, they should know that the best way for a child to learn is for him to see or even try it_"

"_I see, but what about learning the past Hokages?"_

"_The school only teaches you simple thing about a hokage, his life and what made him into the man they call their leader of the village that thing should not be like that_"

"_How?"_

"_Let me give you an explanation, I once heard of a technique called the 'Impure world resurrection' that allowed a ninja to summon the dead. If a ninja used that against you and you fought the 1__st__ Hokage what would you do?__"_

"_Well, I only heard from the old man that the 1__st__ was a ninja who carried the ability to manipulate wood"_

"_Exactly, here you are more told about the present and little of the past, something that can be dangerous in some battles__"_

"_But I think Shikimaru knows about the 1__st__ bloodline technique…"_

"_That is was you can expect from one who belongs to the Nara clan, they may be lazy but they've got an IQ that could beat even a kage__"_

"_Truly worthy for those information gathering jobs_"

"_Indeed_"

* * *

><p>After class, Naruto began to return to his personal training grounds and increase his sword play. Just as he was about to jump to a building, a certain Uchiha appeared behind along with his fan girls.<p>

"Fight me Dobe"

"I don't have to waste my time on you"

"That was not a request but an order"

"You have no power over me Uchiha" Naruto then thought to walk instead of jump to ensure that the Uchiha would leave him

That wasn't what Sasuke wanted as a response, he went straight to the blonde and was prepared to deliver a punch until in a sudden turn of the blonde, the punched was blocked

Everyone could only stare, even those who were at the area at that tim watch as the loser had blocked the their Sasuke with a simple hand

"Do not think that you're above anyone Uchiha, learn that even your clan was eradicated in one night even by your own brother"

Sasuke got furious and took back is hand before sanding out a right kick on Naruto's head. Naruto quickly lowered himself and grab the Uchiha's feet before swinging him around and then slamming him in the nearby wall

"Look at what that demon child did!" a civilian who hated Naruto shouted

"He must be punished"

"Come on everyone let's get him!"

Naruto glared at them sending out a powerful killing intent that the whole Konoha felt it, the civilian alog with the fan girls felt the breath get sucked out of them and all of them felt as if they were pierced by an invisible sword

"B Silent Filth!" Kisuke's voice came out from Naruto, "My business is with the Uchiha"

Naruto looked back at the semi-unconscious Sasuke, "Remember Uchiha that you are nothing more but a parasite, you feed of on others people hard work by using your precious Sharingan. You are more like thieves than Ninja. The only one i could consider as worthy is Itachi Uchiha, one who didn't really much on his eyes but his ability"

Naruto jumped to a building, leaving the stunned and scarred viewers. This day would soon be the reminder that the child they had abuse and insulted is gone now. Now they had just witnessed the awakening of a powerful Ninja.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the small chapter, I'm kind busy right now and couldn't make it a long one but rest assured that the next chapter would be longer than ever<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Hunt Begins

Naruto Uzumaki sat on one of the chairs as he began to watch as his fellow classmates began to take the test in which they could be seen if they were worth to graduate.

Iruka and Mizuki began to call names of the students, Naruto had already witnessed 5 of them fail. He simply looked bored than even excited at the thought of graduating, to him rank didn't matter in the true life of a shinobi

"_It seems that you may have inherited too much of my personality Naruto?_" Kisuke said

"_It seems it has_" he replied back

"_It is strange on how much graduation changed, during my time we were sent to an unknown location where we had to survive for a week_"

"_Sounds Tough_"

"_It may have but the life is shinobi is not just a walk in the park oh and Naruto looks like my time is nearing an end_"

"_Really?_"

"_Yes, I awakened within you to teach you to control a power I once had_"

"_When are you leaving?_"

"_Tonight_"

"_I see, thank you for everything Great-Grandfather_"

"_All I did was to ensure that my Great-Grandson is happy and strong_"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto dismissed his talk to Kisuke and stood up as he began to head towards the front. He could sense the feeling of anger some of the students in the seat were emanating towards him.

After he had changed, class also changed. His skills, intelligence and abilities began to rise and he wasn't considered the dead last anymore. Some even came to fear him, after watching him obliterate one of the practice dummies with 1 shuriken.

No could have explained that but the Hokage had already seen the scene from his crystal ball, he could see how much strength Naruto placed in one throw. The force and the turn of the shuriken were both strong that it created a strong vacuum that destroyed the dummy upon impact.

"Naruto perform the Bunshin Technique" Iruka simply stated

Naruto nodded before he did the hand sign, as the smoke from the technique began to disperse. Naruto was surrounded by 10 copies of himself

"Congratulations Naruto, although I have to say you didn't have to go overboard"

"Sorry Teacher Iruka, I have too much chakra and making one clone is much harder since it couldn't handle the chakra overload"

Iruka became surprised on how much Naruto explained the situation, before Naruto would simply over react but the new Naruto was different, he was serious yet calm

"Here is your headband Naruto" Iruka handed him the headband and placed a hand on his shoulder while giving him a smile that said "Congratulations"

Naruto returned the smile before heading back towards the seat

Mizuki meanwhile was inwardly fuming with rage on how the demon brat passed, if he had not only passed he could continue his plan in stealing the Forbidden Scroll

"_Looks like I have to do it on my own_"

_AFTER THE TEST  
><em>

Naruto sat in front of the tree near the school as he watched his classmates who graduated being congratulated by their parents. It would have hurt Naruto to watch others being happy with their family but Naruto knew well that such a thing didn't matter to him anymore, simply knowing his parents and having one stay with him was enough

"Hey isn't that the kid?" he heard a voice from the group say

"Yeah, that's him, I can't believe that they let him pass especially seeing that he is-"

The second woman became quiet as Naruto concentrated at the two giving them a very cold glare which said "Continue that sentence and you die"

Both women simply shut up and backed away

_THAT NIGHT  
><em>

The young Uzumaki laid in his bead as he was studying some scrolls, his window open as the wind entered his room. After the talk he had with his great grandfather, he was silent. Knowing that his time was nearing, he knew that Kisuke had no more energy to talk, he could feel his presence leaving.

Just then he felt as sudden shift of the wind that made him quickly stood up and look outside. Even when it was dark, Naruto had gained the ability to quickly make his eyes adapt in any area, bright or dark. He could see a number of Jonins heading towards the forest.

"Something is definitely wrong? Jonins are out and there are a lot of them" Naruto gazed at the forest and suddenly went towards the place.

"_This chakra I know who it is_"

Leaping from branch to branch, Naruto moved with great speed that he was totally blending the area as he was not even touching or making contact with the leaves that were falling.

Then at the corner of his eyes he saw two figures, he made a quick halt and slowly approached them. He could clearly see that the two were Mizuki and Iruka. He also noticed that Iruka was injured while Mizuki held a smirk on his face as he approached the injured instructor

"Too bad, Iruka, I thought I was gonna escape without killing but sometimes something's gonna screw up"

"Why are…you doing…this Mizuki?" Iruka said with breathes as the pain was making it harder for him to breath

"Heh, I don't think I need to answer that since your gonna die anyway!" Mizuki threw a large shuriken at him and Iruka could only watch and wait for his death

"Not gonna happen" a voice said

Both Mizuki and Iruka looked at the middle and saw Naruto Uzumaki who had stopped the giant shuriken with his hand

"Well, well, well, looks like the demon brat is here?" Mizuki's smile grew

"Demon brat?" Naruto asked pretending he didn't now

"How about I tell you the truth…"

"Mizuki! Don't!"

"You already know that the demon fox that attacked 12 years ago was sealed right?"

"Yeah"

"Ever since that day, the hokage created a new law, a law that was never to be told to you"

"Why?"

"It was because you are the nine tailed demon fox, the rule was created to prevent anyone from saying that you were the fox that attacked 12 years ago"

"Stop it!" Iruka once again shouted

"The Nine Tailed Demon Fox?" Naruto lied a shock as he stared at Mizuki

"Yes! The same creature that killed Iruka's parents and the one who destroyed the village! You were sealed by the hokage you admired and lied by everyone"

Mizuki quickly took out another one of his giant shuriken and flung it towards Naruto. Naruto positioned the shurken he held and threw it towards the incoming weapon, both shurkins impacted before heading towards the sides

"I already knew that Mizuki" Naruto said as he began to position himself in a fighting stance, "I already know about the fox and the seal, I for one even met the fox"

"Met? Hah! Don't make me laugh boy, you are the demon fox!" Mizuki slowly began to reach one of his weapons from behind

"I think you don't know there is a big difference of a jailer between the demon" Naruto launched himself forward and gave Mizuki an elbow in the stomach. The impact was so strong that it caused Mizuki to slam on a tree causing it to completely explode by sheer force

Mizuki who felt the extreme force of the blow coughed up blood as he began to retain his footing. The attack, the one simple attacked caused him enough damage

"_This is bad, seems like the brat has truly gotten strong_" He placed his hand on his stomach and could swear that he could feel his inside breaking, "_I have to give the scroll to Lord Orochimaru before by body shuts down_"

He smirked inside before dropping a smoke bomb, Naruto quickly waved his hand causing the smoke to decapitate. Mizuki had already disappeared but it seemed that this just made Naruto more exited

"Looks like he was damaged too much that he cannot fight"

"It seems that way" Iruka sat down and leaned on a tree as he gaze at the new Naruto

Unlike the old Naruto he knew, this one was calm and collected. He is more serious in his job as a ninja and unlike anyone, doesn't think of a ninja life as a game. It made him happy that Naruto had grown in such a short time yet it made him sad that he couldn't help him.

"I'm sorry Naruto"

Naruto looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Why apologize?"

"If I had done a better job in the past then I would have truly made you happy, I'm truly sorry"

"Don't be teacher Iruka, you lost your parents because of the fox but I don't blame you, emotions may be controlled but there are times when you can't truly hold it for long"

"Naruto…" Iruka gazed at his once student

"Besides when I was still that happy go lucky kid, you were always there and no matter what had happened you continued to watch over me, that was something I truly thank you Teacher Iruka"

Iruka could only look at his student as emotions began to flood his mind. He felt happy that he had done something to help Naruto even if it was only little and surprised to his words, he had forgiven him even what he had never done

"You will become a great Hokage someday Naruto" Iruka smiled

"I know" He smiled back, "I better catch Mizuki"

"Be Careful"

"Sure" with that Naruto sped up and began to follow the traitor

Mizuki leapt from branch to branch as he began to head to Otogakure to ensure his safety from Konoha forces. He could have escaped in a much faster way but thanks to damage he received from Naruto he needed to rest once in a little while

"Damn that brat, thanks to him this is going to take a while" Mizuki sat down and scanned his area to ensure that there was no one beside him

"Heh, if I keep this up I would reach the borderline of the land of fire before any Jonins reach me"

"Are you sure?"

"WHAT?" Mizuki looked in front of him to see Naruto with his eyes closed

"Don't even think of escaping me Mizuki, I could sense you from a mile away"

"Damn Brat! I'm gonna kill you instead!" He took out a kunai and with his last strength remaining he charged at Naruto with the intent to kill

"How about I test my new technique" Naruto placed his hand on his eyes before removing it showing off his new power, "Jagan!"

Naruto's normal blue eyes had now become violet colored with the symbol of an upside down star surrounded by an Ouroboros. Those eyes released dark and killing glare that made Mizuki stop in his attack

"W-what is t-that?" Mizuki stared at him

"The last thing you will see before you fail!" Naruto grab Mizuki by the head and neared his head for him to clearly see his eyes, "Show the eternal darkness from within the abyss, Hades"

Mizuki could only stare in fear as he witnessed in front of him something that made him wish to die. What he saw before he blacked out were a pair of cold and evil looking eyes that continued to stare at him

_MINUTES LATER  
><em>

Naruto stood in front of the knocked out Mizuki whose eyes were white, he hadn't much truly kill him but only showed him what true darkness is.

"Looks like he couldn't handle it, too bad" Naruto took the Forbidden Scroll and placed it on his back before grabbing and placing Mizuki on his shoulders

"I have to find someone where I can truly test my Jagan" He then took off heading back to where Iruka was

_The Next Day at the Meeting Room_

"Looks like the Traitor Capture Mission was successful" Sarutobi looked at Naruto who sat in front of him

"Yes, it was easy enough to follow him due to his injuries"

"You have truly changed Naruto, now you are more grown into a fine young man" Sarutobi congratulated him

"Thank you old man" Naruto smiled, the hokage sighed and looked at Naruto, no matter how he had changed, he was still the same old Naruto who dreamt of being Hokage

"Aside of that, it seems you have managed to awaken one of the abilities of the Jagan"

"Yes, its name is Hades and one of the Chronos Technqiues"

The Jagan, in legends was said to have been the most powerful and darkest ocular techniques that even to have said to surpass the Rinnegan. Unlike the Rinnegan that bore the creation of power, the Jagan concentrated on the dark side of everything.

The Jagan held dark powers that no creature of this world could handle, they were believed to have been held by the gods. There were things that the Jagan could do that made it powerful and dangerous to those who had witness it.

Sarutobi had only seen 2 people who carries those eyes, one was Naruto Uzumaki and the first one was Kisuke Uzumaki. He could remember the day when he showed him this eyes and the power it held, he truly believed that Kisuke deserved the title as Dark Slayer

"Just make sure that you don't reveal those eyes to early, considering how the council acts, they will do anything to make sure they will acquire such power"

"Don't worry old man, I have made plans in cases when they would try something suspicious"

"Yes but be more careful on Danzo, I know my old friend would try something to make sure he controls you"

"I know"

Sarutobi took a smoke of his pipe and gazed at the young Uzumaki, "Well then you are dismiss and congratulations on passing Naruto"

"Thank you Old man" Naruto stood up and was about to leave until…

"Old man! Fight me!" a young boy with a scarf entered the room and began to ran towards the hokage with a shuriken on his hand. Just as he was near him, he stepped on his scarf causing him to slam to the ground

"OWWW!" the boy shouted in pain, "Damn it! Who set up a trap?"

"Young Master are you alright!" a man came in from door, he was a Jonin who wore a black suit and also a black pair of sunglasses, "Also there is no trap anywhere!"

"Who's the kid?" Naruto said as he lifted up the kid using his sheathed katana

"You're the one who set up the trap!" Konohamaru accused

"You know that you just tripped on your on do you kid?" Naruto simply said

"_The Nine Tails punk…_"Ebisu thought, "Hey Naruto! Let him go! That's Lord Hokage's grandson"

"Go ahead hit Me!" Konohamaru challenged, "Now that he knows who I am, he can't do it. He's just the same as my tutor and everyone else…"

"You think I really care" Naruto sent Konohamaru don before gently whacking him on the head and then headed towards the exit

"WHAT?" Ebisu shouted in surprise

_MOMENTS LATER  
><em>

Naruto walked the streets of Konoha and was heading towards his usual training ground to this his abilities.

As he was walking, he already noticed that someone was following him, he began to ignore the person who was following him seeing as much he wasn't a threat

Just then he stopped and turned around, "What are you doing Konohamaru?"

The young boy named Konohamaru dropped his poorly positioned cloaked and smiled at him, "Impressive to see through this…The rumors about you are true…"

"Hey, I'll let you be by Boss!"

"Hmm?"

"In exchange teach me that Sexy Technique you used to defeat my grandpa! Please!"

"Sexy Technique?" Naruto couldn't remember the last time he had used the technique, ever since he trained with Kisuke, he had always concentrated on his Dark Slayer Release.

Still he remembered the way it was performed and teaching the boy how to use it could give him some enjoyment.

After a while, Naruto began to explain on how the Sexy Technique was going to be used.

"Now do it"

"Yes Boss! Transform!" When the smoke disappeared, Konohamaru had transformed into a fat woman

"Wrong Control of Chakra, by the way…why are you going after your grandpa so much?"

Naruto sat on one of the fallen branches while Konohamaru followed him

"Grandpa named me Konohamaru, I'm named after the village but even though everyone is used to that name here..nobody ever calls me that"

"It's because he is the Hokage right?"

"Yeah, when everyone sees me or calls me, all they see is the Hokage's grandson" Konohamaru looked down, "Nobody sees me as me, I'm sick of that. That's why I want the Hokage name now"

"Idiot, who would acknowledge someone who is still a child"

"Huh?"

"The Hokage name isn't that easy that a child could take it"

"What?"

"It's not that easy, Hokage is name that everyone respects. Right now you couldn't do it but when you grow up and gain the respect of the villagers then…"

"Then what?"

"Then fight me!" As those words were said, Konohamaru looked shocked at gazed at his boss

"I have found you!" the two ninjas looked above and saw Ebisu, "Now young master let's go home"

"No! I'm going to defeat grandpa and get the Hokage name! Right now! Don't get in my way!"

"A Hokage must be well versed in all aspects of being a ninja, you must know over 1000 skills and then finally…"

"Transform!" Konohamaru quickly performed the hand sign and then…

"Take this! Sexy Technique!" The young Sarutobi had know transform into a curvaceous brunette who was in a very sexy pose

Ebisu could only stare in shock with his mouth open, "What a vulgar skill! I am a gentleman, such a super low-class skill will never work against me!"

"It didn't work!" Konohamaru shouted

"Youn master if you hand out with the likes of him you'll turn stupid! I will be the easiest short cut to becoming hokage. Now let's go home!"

"No!"

"Shadow Clone Technique!" just then Ebisu and Konohamaru were surrounded by a thousand of Narutos

"Wow! That's incredible!"

"Foolish, I am an elite!" the tutor took out a fighting stance

"Transform!"

Just then the clones all transformed into blonde females who surrounded Ebisu, the Jonin began to blush and looked at the original Naruto who still sat on the branch with his legs crossed and his head resting on his hand

He also was surrounded by the female clones, he looked like a noble master with his maids surrounding him.

"Don't think that their illusions, feel free to touch them if you like" Naruto said with a grin

Ebisu couldn't take it anymore and was launched back with an extreme nosebleed

"That is called Harem Technique"

From afar that Hokage who was watching the scene could gaze from the sides as he had just witnessed one of Naruto's most unbelievable techniques

"He combined the Shadow Clone and the Sexy technique…"

Going back to the three, Naruto was standing up with Konohamaru beside him as they gazed at the fallen Jonin.

"Damn it! I couldn't even defeat my tutor" the boy complained, "I really want a name that people will acknowledge! Yet Why!"

"Like I said it's not easy and the Hokage name is a name of the greatest ninja in the village, he is not only considered strong in strength and Techniques but he must also be skilled in mind"

"So he is strong in both mind and body"

"With so many bad things, I was often lost. I finally found someone that would accept me but that was incredibly difficult. You better prepare yourself…"

"Prepare?"

"If you want an incredible name like Hokage that everyone will acknowledge there ain't gonna be any short-cuts!"

Konohamaru stared at the man in front of him, unlike anyone he had ever met, Naruto talked to him not just because of his grandfather but because of him

"Then you aren't my boss any longer! From now on we're rivals!" Konohamaru smiled which Naruto responded with a smile back

"Starting tomorrow I'm taking my first step as a ninja and one day I'll fight you for the name of Hokage, I'll be looking forward to it Konohamaru"

The Hokage who was still watching smiled as he listened to the words that came out of Naruto.

The Way to the true ninja is still far away…Though knowing this, the Hokage smiled kindle…as he watched over this young man Naruto's large dream and his difficult journey ahead


End file.
